LBR Fanfic Anthology: Ameldia
by Selphiie
Summary: Ameldia's Story
1. Chapter 1

It had just past noon, and a lone hume was sitting by chivelle river awaiting for the remaining Reserves from San'doria to arrive. Selphiie sighed as she dipped her feet into the running stream and pulled out her flute and began playing a soft tune, as she played she went over her mission orders from Halver. "Guess Who?" came a voice behind Selphiie as hands were placed infront of her eye's, Selphiie stopped playing and smiled "So you got my message eh kitten?" Selphiie slowly stood up and dusted herself off before turning to face the mithran corsair. "Yeah since im from windurst you do know i can only be there as support right?Im purly there as hired muscle." Kitten responded, Selphiie nodded then placed her flute in her gobbybag "Well my orders at the moment are to wait for the others, so wanna go grab a cup of windurstian tea?" Selphiie motioned to the gates of southern San'doria, Kitten grinned"After you m'lady" as she playfully bowed. "Remember, your fighting for our great nation. We cannot allow those Bastokan scum to cross into territory that rightfully belongs to Us." Halver barked as a blonde mithra snatched her mission orders from him, "So we're to meet with this Selphiie person?" The Elvaan standing next to The mithra asked halver, Halver nodded "you'll also be joined by merc's from aht urghan and Windurst." The mithra raised an eyebrow "Merc's? since when did San'doria need mercs to defend our boarders?" Halver groaned at the mithra's question, it was true san'doria took great pride in not needing outside help.

* * *

But this was different, this wasnt just the bastokan forces, the rumors surronding the empty that appeared in bastok had begun to leave the crag of holla also. The mithra read her mission scroll out load, "Your orders are as follows: 1) Locate Selphiie, Kitten and Argetlam 2) Join with the Royal knights at the outpost of La Thiene and await further Instructions. PFFT! seem's pretty simple, whatcha think Crav?" The mithra said nudging the elvaan. Cravion sighed and shook his head slowly, "Sounds like the start of lots of Pain... lets go Yoru!" "Goddammit Juxta!! Stop following me!" Said a rather annoyed Elvaan paladin, following closely behind him was a Tarutaru Red Mage. "Come on-taru Arget! I can be your sidekick! we'll showtaru them bastokan's who's bossy-wossy!" the taru shouted at the top of his lungs while waving his Dark Staff in the air. Argetlam Groaned as he wondered why the hell Juxta wasnt bothering Kallo, Sayl or Aniero. "Juxta this is my first mission for san d'oria since my wedding, so i'd REALLY appreciate it if you kept quiet and did as you were told and return to Windurst!" Juxtaposition screamed at the top of his lungs "JUXTAPOSITION UNSTOPPABLE RED MAGE EXTRAORDINAIRE BLASTING OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!" as he ran ahead of Arget towards West Ronfaure. Argetlam stopped his chocobo in disbelief "You... you didnt hear a word i just said did you..." Veloxe read the scroll in his hand as he walked through Bastok markets towards the metalworks, he had been assigned to meet up with the Dark Knight Aniero. Veloxe smiled to himself when he read the name Aniero, "Well Aniero lets see if your really as good as Gumbah and Zeid say you are." he was met at the entrance to the metalworks by an Elvaan Thief and Hume Black Mage arguing, "Sayl im telling you Juxta isnt coming, I had him go over to vist Arget, we're totally safe from his annoyance." the elvaan said with an exceptionally cocky stance, The hume was less then convinced. "I dunno Kallo, i got sort of a bad feeling about this, a REALLY bad feeling." Sayl said as Veloxe walked closer to them. Another hume walked out of the metalworks towards the two "So did you get our orders?" kallo asked, the hume dressed head to foot in Dark Armor held up a scroll with the same presidential seal as the one on veloxe's scroll. "Yeah i got it, seem's like we're supposed to wait for a 'veloxe' then proceed to K. highlands." Veloxe laughed "Then you must be Aniero, im Veloxe shall we proceed to the outpost?" Both Aniero and Veloxe eyed eachother for a few moments and then headed for the Chocobo stables. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So yoru, how'd you sneak out of kazham?" Cravion asked the mithran ranger beside him as they made their way to the gathering point. The mithra grinned as she looked up from her mithkabob, "Twas simple! first i disguised myself as a tourist, then when i was certain no one would spot me..." she trailed off, Cravion raised an eyebrow "And?" yoru reached into her gobby bag and pulled out an oak club "And then i snuck up behind the galkan dutys officer and gave him an big ol' wallop on the noggin! once he was out for the count it was easy to get aboard the boat." she beamed a big smile. Cravion thought to himself "Im not surprised it worked... im more surprised she actually thought to try it..."

Kitten was growing impatient, "Where are these guys!" she said as she slammed her mug on the table. Selphiie was also growing tired of waiting for the two san'dorian knights. Kitten half staggered over to the barman and ordered "Rum!" she said in a tone that wouldnt be argued with, "Y'know selph! i hear some interesting things about them bastokains, especially the stories about the ships they're workin' on that can fly..." Selphiie looked over at the corsair "Ship's that fly? Why would they waste time with children's fantasy's?" Kitten began to laugh as a noisy Tarutaru red mage burst through the door of the tarvern. "DRINK'S FOR ALL!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, only to have the Elvaan paladin standing behind him respond "Everyone please ignore him" in a less then please tone. Kitten took a big gulp out of her mug and slammed it back on the bar, the bartender looked up confused. "You heard the Taru... Fill 'er up!"

Aniero, Sayl, kallo and Veloxe had arrived at the Gustaberg outpost. "M..Master Veloxe!" came a stutturing iron musketeer " W...W...We have information on the Quadaav's!" He begain his report the Galka, Aniero had taken an interest in the Armory "Hmm wonder how the DPS is on this one..." he muttered to himself, Sayl chuckled to himself as he watched aniero "As usual the first things he looks for is the delay..." Kallo had decided to busy himself with ayame "Anyone ever tell you, that you have beautiful eyes?" he began as he then leaned close to Ayame's ear and whispered something. The hume's face went bright red as Kallo smirked as he rested his hand on her shoulder "C'mon you and m-" much to the amusement of the other Bastokan's Ayame had cut kallo short with a slap to the face. Kallo walked back to the others rubbing his face, Sayl was the first to comment "The old kallo charm right?" the black mage grinned. Veloxe returned to the group with a number of other Adventurers, "Everyone i'd like you to meet Bootstrap, Hileict, Walrus and Hakiko. These will be the unit we'll be directing any ques-" The hume monk screamed at the top of her lungs "KALLY!! its been so long, man you shoulda been there when naja found out about the" it was kallo's turn to interrupt "Listen bootsie lets not talk about that right this minute... im having a good day." After everyone had greeted eachother they decided to go over their mission details. "we're in a tough situation even with the help of the San'dorian and windurstian reinforcements." Aniero said without raising his head from the map which he and sayl had been marking, for possible advantages. "kallo, mentioned something about the Chieftaness of Kazham agreeing to sending some ranger support right?" Sayl asked looking over to the thief. Kallo stopped chatting with Hakiko to answer sayl "Huh? umm yeah mithran ranger about that... she said she'd think about it..." The room went silent as Walrus looked over the rims of his shaded specticles "Excuse me? she said she'd think about it?" Kallo nodded "As far as she was concerned Kazham and Windurst didnt want to involve themselves far too much, they dont want the Shadowlords forces turned over to them." Bootstrap looked at walrus then kallo then back to walrus waiting for him to say something to respond, she waited a few seconds and decided she'd been bored of waiting "So... what happens if they dont come?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the news Veloxe had'nt wanted to hear, but nonetheless What the reinforcements from san'doria had to report sent a cold shiver down the Galkan's spine. "Your sure? you couldnt have been mistaken?" Sayl asked Argetlam as he grabbed the Elvaan's shoulders, Argetlam turned his head away from the Hume, "Sorry sayl, but yeah... on our way here we encountered the Goblin and Moblin forces. They're making their move, and there's alot of them..." Aniero slammed his fist against the wall, "We got no choice then, we're gonna have to go to kazham and drag those ranger's back with us!" Selphiie thought for a few moments before answering "Who's going to go? we need atleast two people" Kallo tried to make himself look small so not to be noticed, "I'll go with him" Cravion said without hesitation. "Then its decided then, Aniero and Cravion will travel to kazham and request help from the Chieftaness." Veloxe stood up as he made his way to the door "The rest of you shall make our way to the front lines, we need to buy Aniero and cravion time to get through the oncoming wave." Cravion picked up his sword and shield and started for the door with aniero.

"Yoruichii im going, if i dont who will?" Cravion said to the mithran ranger holding his arm, "Yeah but what if you..." She started but couldnt bring herself to finish the sentence. Cravion grinned "Gee where's you endless optimism now?" he said with a chuckle, yoruichii glared at him "Well your not going with me ARE you?! i dont even know that guy what if he's a weakling? Then what will you do?" She said angryly, Aniero heard every word and did his best to pretend he wasnt listening. "Chii just wait for me here, we'll be back in no time i promise." He said as he scratched behind her ear, He then mounted his chocobo as he and aniero headed for Selbina.

"Lady Ameldia, this isnt going too well. we shouldnt be wasting our effort's with this citadel while the Orc's move ever closer to San'doria." Ratond an Elvaan Red Mage seemed to pled with his Commanding officer, Ameldia looked over at him as she stopped adjusting her Gallant Legging's. "I understand how you feel but we have our order's, if we can atleast prevent The yagudo from advancing towards Windurst we can easily cut them off from the rest of the shadow lord's forces." Ratond looked away from the silver haired elvaan as he forced out a "Understood ma'am". Ameldia walked towards the Royal knights overseeing the worker's, "M'lady Ameldia. All goes extremely well, a few more days and we'll have gained enough ground to launch a surprise attack." An Elvaan samurai cheerfully said to the paladin. "Great work Hileict, how are the workers?" Hileict gestured a hand towards the group of hume, tarutaru and Elvaan worker's "they're all well, but we're having to increase the work load to adjust to his majesty's order's." Ameldia sighed its true they were at war but even she felt they shouldnt push everyone beyond their limits just for a strategical advantage.

Ratond had been pushed beyond breaking point, it was bad enough he had been overlooked as the commanding officer for this mission but even worse that a mere woman had been given the position over him, after all he was of nobel birth and she was just a simple foot soldier. He finished making a small fire outside the entrance to the Citadel, "The yagudo and orc allience would have to be blind not to see this." He grinned as he left the Citadel, making sure not to reinforce the Bind spell placed on the door, it hadnt taken long for the Yagudo to arrive, as Ratond looked back from his Chocobo and headed for San'doria.

How could things have gone so badly so quickly? Ameldia asked herself as she brought her sword down onto the skull of an oncoming Yagudo. "How?! How did this happen!!" Hileict shouted as his Great katana parried a blow aimed for his throat, Ameldia tried her best to answer but she had nothing to answer with. The yagudo forces had somehow discovered the Citadel, they had forced their way in and left everyone inside no-place to run or even hide, even with the small army Ameldia was assigned to protect the worker's they were serveraly outnumbered 20-to-1. "Ratond We're going to need some magic over here!" Ameldia was trying her best to find a solution to this problem, "Ratond?" he was nowhere to be seen, Ameldia's first thoughts were that he had been killed. But ratond wouldnt have gone down without a fight of this she was certain, after all she had specificlly requested him to be assigned. Hileict's ability as a swordsman were impressive to say the least but even he couldnt anticipate every blow from every angle, even with the white mages keeping his wounds to a minimum he was starting to weaken, soon he was barely able to remain on one knee as a Yagudo Blademaster squared upto him to deal the finishing blow, he realised he didnt have the strength left to raise his Great katana, let alone avoid the attack. "So this is it huh?" he closed his eye's in order to brace himself for the deathblow.. only it didnt come, he opened one eye and to his horror he saw the Yagudo blademaster with his sword dripping with blood, Ameldia had covered him...she bleeding heavily and on her hands and knee's she had given the last of her mana to heal his wound's "...Run... tell the king..." Ameldia had managed to whisper as the Yagudo Blademaster finished the strike and Hileict wasnt around to see her head roll, but he Was able to see The Garlaige Citadel fall.

Kazham was a fortress, Cravion and aniero had made it thanks to the diversion handled by the others. "Hey Aniero think we should knock?" Cravion said cheerfully at first but then noticed his joke was falling on deaf ears. Aniero raised his greatsword above his head and brought it full force into Kazham's gates. As a Paladin Cravion could literally sense the Death radiating from Aniero, Dark knights were known to use abilites that could kill them just as quickly as it could kill their opponents, From what Cravion had gathered Aniero had just used souleater. Aniero's Blow had shattered the once towering gates of Kazham, after the first strike Aniero staggered alittle as he tried to shrug off the pain from using the technique, "Come on. We need those Ranger's." Aniero said coldy as he marched through the opening. Cravion sighed as he followed only to come face to face with what he could only assume were the Mithran rangers of kazham... ALL of them, "See? told you we should have knocked."


End file.
